Butterfly
by KkamBaekFan
Summary: Orang-orang berpikir masa lalu harus dilupakan. Tapi bagiku, masa lalu harus selalu ku pegang karena ia, ada di masa itu. VKook, BTS


**Butterfly**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Tae Hyung (male)**

 **Jeon Jungkook (female)**

 **Author :**

 **kkambaekfan**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **-Cast never gonna be real**

 **-The story depended on dream and wrote automaticly**

 **-Storyline is mine, please don't copy and past without allowance**

 **-Better give some review after reading this story**

 **-Happy Reading yeorobunnnnn :O**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..Butterfly...**

Hari itu hujan turun di sore hari. Aku baru saja meyelesaikan sebagian tugasku di perpustakaan universitas. Digenggaman ku, payung kuning milik perpustakaan siap kupakai menuju parkiran. Namun, hal itu urung kulakukan. Langkahku tepat berhenti didepan pintu perpustakaan. Ia, seorang gadis manis. Itu awalnya ku berpikir tentangnya. Menggunakan dress terusan selutut, rambut panjang tergerai indah, kulit bersih bagai tak bernoda, dan mata bulat bertatapan polos. Entah alasan apa, perlahan aku pun mendekatinya. Tak ada reaksi, walau sekecil debu. Ketika didekatnya, hujan turun semakin deras dan menuntutku tetap disana. Otakku merangkai sebuah kalimat, namun ketika bibirku ingin berucap seruan dari seseorang terdekat terdengar.

"Taehyung-ah, ayo kita pulang!"

Dan itu adalah Jimin, sahabatku. Tak berwaktu lama, aku pun berbalik, tersenyum kecil sembari melirik dan gadis manis ini, berharap dapat bersua di lain waktu dan bertatap dengan luasnya.

-Butterfly-

Seminggu kemudian, hujan kembali turun dengan sangat deras. Kembali, payung kuning ku pinjam dan ku genggam bersama dengan tas tanganku. Waktu benar-benar mendengarku. Bahkan di saat hujan hari ini aku melihatnya. Gadis manis bermata bulat. Ia masih seperti kemarin, mengenakan dress kuning selutut dan rambut tergerai indah. Kedua kelereng itu menatap polos setiap titik hujan yang mencumbu tanah. Tanpa kusadari, senyuman lebar teripta di bibirku menampilkan rona bahagia yang membuncah. Ingin ku dekati dia, namun hujan tiba-tiba memudar, dan ia melangkah ringan melewati setiap tangga dan gerbang perpustakaan lalu pergi menjauh. Dan hari ini, aku pun gagal kembali bersamanya. Bahkan kalbu tetap penasaran, siapa namanya ? apa jurusannya ? atau mungkin jika aku beruntung aku bisa meminta kontaknya. Melupakan banyaknya kecewaku, segera ku hampiri jimin yang telah menungguku bersama kekasihnya, Min Yoon Gi. Dan di hari itu, aku berharap dapat kembali bertemu dengannya.

-Butterfly-

Awal libur musim panas. Tak banyak yang dapat kulakukan. Kuliahku libur, namun beberapa tugas masih menemaniku. Siang ini aku akan mengerjakan tugas penelitianku di perpustakaan kota. Tidak ada jimin yang menemaniku seperti biasa. Jimin sedang berkencan dengan kekasih pucatnya, yoon gi walau ia beralasan sedang membantu ibunya di kegiatan social. Namun, hal itu tak menjadi masalah. Sengaja ku berjalan kaki menuju perpustakaan kota yang berjarak lumayan jauh dari apartemenku. Perpustakaan kota mulai jelas terlihat, tapi fokusku sedang berbalik. Di taman kota, tepat diseberang perpustakaan gadis manis itu sedang duduk dengan seorang anak kecil di depannya. Wajah itu sungguh sangat cantik, dan tak mudah berpaling untukku. Ia tersenyum, mungin karena tingkah lucu anak kecil itu, yang melompat kecil menggapai sesuatu. Terlihat kesal, anak kecil itu berlari semabari menghentakkan kaki dan masuk ke pelukan ibunya. Melupakan tujuan awal, langkahku menuju ke gadis manis itu. lagi-lagi senyum tersemat dibibirku. Dengan percaya diri ku berkata "Hai" dan ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan helaian poni ikut bergerak mengikuti angina. Dan itu terlihat indah dimataku. Beberapa detik terlewati dengan tatapan kami. Matanya sungguh sangat indah. Dan aku tersihir olehnya. Hingga terpesona-an ku berakhir karena suara itu,

" Uri dasi mannayo"

Gadis itu yang benar-benar berucap, dan aku merasa waktu berhenti. Karena aku benar-benar menikmati apa yang ada didepanku. Mengalihkan dari momen ini, aku tersenyum caggung dan reflek memegang tengkuk kananku. Ia hanya tersenyum, sekali lagi kukatakan aku menyukainya. Dan hari siang itu, aku memulai percakapan dengan gadis manis ini. Dan satu yang selalu ku ingat, nama indah yang terdikte dengan jelas dipikiranku.

" Jeon Jung Kook, Kook-ie"

-Butterfly-

Dua minggu berlalu, dan sebagian besar hari kemarin ku habiskan dengan jungkook. Masih jelas setiap pahatan wajahnya di bayangku. Benar-benar nyata dan sulit dilupakan. Namun hari ini, aku tak bisa menemuinya. Sore ini, aku tepat berada di beranda rumahku. Rumah yang telah berbulan-bulan tak pernah ku kunjungi. Kedua daun pintu terbuka lebar dan menampilkan siluet dari wanita yang ku panggil ibu. Ibu tersenyum, dan menyambutku dengan pelukan hangatnya. Sapaan ringan terucap diantara kami, lalu kaki melangkah masuk kedalam dan kami berakhir di meja makan. Memang sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat unuk makan malam. Tapi ibu sangat bersemangat menyambutku dan hidangan yang tersaji diatas meja adalah hadia darinya. Selepas makan, aku berizin pergi ke kamarku karena letih. Aku melangkah pelan, keluar dari area dapur dan berjalan ke kamarku. Di pertengahan jalan, aku berhenti di depan pintu yang berbeda. Itu putih. Dan berbeda dari pintu coklat lainnya. Tanganku bergerak menggeser pintu. Namun seruan ibu, membatalkan niatku. Tentu aku bertanya kenapa, namunibu hanya menjawab jika itu hanya ruang kosong tak terurus. Aku percaya itu, aku berbalik dan bergegas menuju kamarku.

-Butterfly-

Malam hari, langit tentu gelap. Namun aku tak bisa melihat bintang walau hanya setitik. Ibu ku sedang bersantai di balkon belakang. Secangkir teh hangat berada di pangkuannya. Ibu terlihat memandang jauh ke depan dan terlihat sedang berpikir. Aku mendekat. Dan ibu tersentak atas kehadiranku. Tersenyum, namun sedih. Ibu terlihat sedikit aneh. Aku bergabung dengan ibu dengan duduk di kursi samping ibu.

"ibu, aku tahu ada yang ingin ibu katakan"

Dan keheningan itu, berubah menjadi tegang yang jelas tergambar di wajah ibuku. Aku tak heran ketika ibu menelpon ku untuk kembali ke rumah. Pasti ada hal yang ingin disampaikan, karena aku ingat, hari ketiga setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit, ibu bergegas memindahkan ke seoul dan tinggal disana bersama jimin, yang dikenal sebagai sahabatku namun sebenarnya ia adalah sepupuku. Dan hal terpenting yang sangat ku ingat ialah ibu berkata jangan pernah kembali ke daegu (kampong halamanku) jika ibu tak meminta. Dan itu yang terjadi, seperti saat ini.

"dulu, ada seorang gadis kecil tinggal disini"

Ibu memulai cerita dan helaan napas mengiringi awal cerita.

"dia gadis yang benar-benar sangat manis. Ia polos namun pandai. Dan ia, benar-benar gadis yang ceria"

Aku hendak menyambut cerita ibu, namun gesture tanganya menghentikan gerakanku. Lalu ibu kembali bercerita.

"dia sangat menyukai kupu-kupu. Semua hal tentang kupu-kupu ia sangat menyukainya. Pakaian, aksesoris, tas dan sebagian besar barang gadis itu bermotif kupu-kupu. Bahkan di ulang tahun ke-8 nya ia meminta segudang kupu-kupu untuk hadiahnya. Saat itu, ibu hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan akan sulit mewujudkannya. Namun ia tetap yakin dan mengatakan jika ada seseorang yang akan membantunya."

Terdeiam sejenak. Namun kedua mata ibu menghatarkan kesedihan.

"tepat dua hari sebelum ulang tahunnya, ia meminta izin kepada ibu mencari kupu-kupu dengan orang itu dan ibu memahami itu. lalu mereka pergi. Ibu sangat ingat ia sangat bahagia. Senyum seakan sombong untuk memudar darinya. Dan melihat itu ibu bahagia, sangat bahagia. Tapi, siang bahagia itu berganti menjadi air mata saat sang fajar tertidur. Saat ibu sedang memasak, ketukan pintu terdengar sangat kuat dan menuntut. Ibu merasakan hal yang buruk namun mencoba menampik. Saat ibu membuka pintu, shin ahjussi berdiri dengan raut tak terbaca. Dan kata yang diucapkan benar-benar menusuk hati ibu. Ibu meraung-meraung, dan bibi choi berusaha menenangkan ibu. Semua sia-sia, dan semua menjadi keesokan harinya"

Ibu melihat kearahku dan tersenyum.

"gadis itu, meninggal jatuh dari tebing dan orang bersamanya ditemukan kritis. Saat itu ayahmu merasa tidak percaya, dan nekat ia terjun dari tebing itu dan menyusul nyawa sang gadis. Kepedihanku bertambah. Aku kehilangan suamiku dan juga. . . anakku"

Saat itu ibu menatapku dalam dengan air mata mengalir di kedua kelereng indahnya.

"gadis itu adalah anakku, dan orang itu adalah kau taehyung. Dia adik mu, adik yang sangat kau sayangi walau kalian tak berbagi ayah. Maafkan ibu taehyung, maafkan ibu"

Dan ibu benar-benar tak sanggup menahan air matanya lagi. Histeris dan terpukul bagi ibuku. Dan aku hanya termenung mengingat kembali kisah yang tak ku ketahui dan akhirnya aku tersadar itu benar aku. Namun nama itu muncul dan tak mencegah rasa sakit di hatiku. Aku melihat dia, dulu. Diwaktu yang sangat lama.

-Butterfly-

Aku melangkah gontai masuk ke dalam rumah. Air mata benar-benar membasahi wajahku. Dan aku berada di depan pintu putih. Dengan ragu, tangan gemeterku membuka pintu ini dan terbuka. Wallpaper kupu-kupu menjadi focus utama memasuki kamar ini. Dan barang di sekitarnya didominasi motif kupu-kupu. Aku terduduk di kasur kecil yang tetap dengan sprei kupu-kupu. Kepalaku tertnduk dan bayangan itu merasuki pikiranku.

" _ **oppa, aku menyukai kupu-kupu, sangat menyukainya"**_

" _ **oppa, diulang tahunku nanti aku ingin memilliki kupu-kupu yang banyak"**_

" _ **jinjja, oppa akan menemaniku mencari mereka"**_

" _ **oppa, dowaju, oppa, kookie takut tolong oppa"**_

" _ **kookie, andwae. Oppa akan menyelamatkanmu. Bertahanlah oppa mohon"**_

" _ **oppa, kookie takut oppa"**_

" _ **andwae, kookie andwae"**_

Bayangan ia terjatuh pun, benar-benar menyakitiku. Dan di kehidupanku sekarang, aku berteriak, dan hal terakhir yang aku lihat ialah, jimin yang berlari ke arahku dan tangisan eomma yang semakin nyaring. Lalu gelap dan aku merasa tenang. Walau hanya sejenak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

sequel ? RnR Juseyooooo :D


End file.
